1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device for fixing an electronic display, particularly to a device for fixing an electronic display with high stability and accuracy by a simple attaching operation.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, an electronic display such as a liquid-crystal or fluorescent display for digitally or graphically showing a volume of sound, frequency, revolution speed, time measurement result or the like is attached to a home electric appliance such as a television set, radio, video tape recorder, microwave oven and stereo, a measuring instrument or the like. The electronic display is normally mounted to be coincident with an opening of the casing of the appliance or the like so that indications can be seen from outside the appliance or the like. The number of signal lines increases according to the increase in the quantity of informantion to be shown on the electronic display. There is even an electronic display with several tens of terminals. In order to facilitate wiring to the terminals, they are often attached directly to a printed wiring board by soldering or the like. To attach such an electronic display, a two-side-sticking tape or adhesive agent is stuck to the printed wiring board, a buffer made of cholroprene sponge or the like is stuck to the tape or adhesive agent, another two-side-sticking tape or adhesive agent is stuck to the buffer, the back of the electronic display is stuck to the latter two-side-sticking tape or adhesive tape, and the terminals of the electronic display are inserted into the insertion holes of the printed wiring board so that the electronic display is supported. However, such problems mentioned next. Firstly, it is not easy to attach the electronic display. When the display is stuck instead of being attached by a fixation device, it is troublesome to apply an adhesive agent or remove covering paper from a two-side-sticking tape. Especially, when the adhesive agent is used, it is time-consuming to dry the agent. For these reasons, automation is difficult and the number of manufacturing steps is large, so that the productivity cannot be enhanced. Secondly, it is difficult to position the electronic display. This matters particularly in the case that there is a certain distance between the printed wiring board and an external casing so that the electronic display is attached off the printed wiring board. In the case, it is likely that some of the terminals of the display are distorted to decrease its reliability as the attached position of the display is forcibly corrected in order to make the display coincident with a display opening frame after the sticking of the display. Thirdly, the density of mounting on the printed wiring board is low. When the electronic display is directly mounted on the printed wiring board, a space which would not be required if the display were attached to a casing needs to be provided on the printed wiring board, so that the density of mounting of other electronic displays on the printed wiring board is lowered due to the space. When the electronic display is attached to the casing, a step of connecting the terminals of the display to the wiring on the printed wiring board is needed, and it is inconvenient to remove the electronic display for maintenance work or the like.